The present invention relates to a tape storage device, and more specifically, it relates to data writing control for a tape storage device.
Existing tape storage devices are based on the premise that, in recording data from a host on tape, items of data are sequentially recorded in a data track. If the amount of data input from a host per unit time is smaller than the amount of data written on tape, the tape transportation is stopped and the tape is rewound (back hitched), or alternatively, the tape transportation speed is reduced and items of data are sequentially recorded in a data track densely.